I Wish Upon a Star
by Fire Rules
Summary: {Cloud/Tifa} {Fluffy One Shot} Cloud is in mourning over losing the person he loves. But when an unexpected visit befalls him, he realizes that his affections are for someone who is much closer.


"I Wish Upon a Star," written by Fire Rules  
  
A tale of learning to let go of what has been lost, realizations, and reaching for the unobtainable…   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Over the horizon, he looked into the sunset.   
  
"It's beautiful," he heard himself mutter. As he looked at the sun pass beneath the mountains right outside Cosmo Canyon, he could see beautiful mixtures of reds and yellows that made it all the more breathtaking.  
  
He was deep in thought, obviously distressed about something.  
  
Had it really been three months since it all happened… since it all came to an end on that fateful day when Sephiroth and Meteor were destroyed? Had it really been three and a half months since...well...he didn't want to discuss it or think about it. He sighed at the thoughts rampaging in his mind.   
  
From a distance, he saw a petite figure walk casually up to him. He quickly stood up to get a closer look. His eyes widened in shock and surprise when he saw who it was.   
  
"Aeris," he said softly. This couldn't be possible… hadn't she been killed three and a half months before?  He couldn't believe his eyes.                   
  
"Cloud, I've wanted to talk to you for some time now."  
  
Cloud quickly started to walk closer to her, to hold her, to tell her how much he missed her. But something about her presence was different. Loving… yet foreboding.  
  
"Aeris! How… how is it possible?"   
  
"More things are possible than you know Cloud."   
  
He looked at her, a sad expression on his face.   
  
"What's wrong Cloud?" Aeris asked with a worried expression on her face. She already knew the answer though. That's why she had come to see him.  She discovered her Promised Land and found happiness, but she knew that Cloud had not.  He was still bothered about what happened.   
  
Cloud bowed his head and said nothing. A tear slowly ran from his eyes and landed on the ground.  
  
He looked at Aeris. "I miss you. I miss being with you, I miss looking at you." Smiling slightly, he continued. "I miss telling you that you can't go because it might be too dangerous."  
  
Aeris smiled as well, but it quickly transformed into a sad expression. She sighed and said, "I'm afraid that I can't talk with you much longer, but I need to ask you something Cloud."   
  
Cloud bowed his head slowly again.  
  
"Do you love me Cloud?"  
  
Cloud looked up at her, and stared into her emerald eyes. She was so beautiful… did he really love her?  
  
It was a good question. Of course he loved her as a friend, but he wasn't sure if he loved her as something more. All he knew was that he missed her tremendously.  
  
"There is somebody who thinks about you day and night. She cries about you when you brush her off.  She wants to be with you forever Cloud," Aeris said earnestly, her green eyes piercing into Cloud's bright blue orbs.  
  
Tifa…  
  
The name sent goose bumps all around his body every time he thought about her. He had loved her as long as he could remember. He remembered that first time they met… how beautiful she was, even when she was young.  
  
Cloud felt another teardrop form and fall to the ground.  
  
"Cloud," Aeris said ardently. "I've found my promised land! I'm happy now. But it saddens me that you're not. I cry every time I see you. You're thinking of me when you should be paying attention to another. Please Cloud, there's someone who truly loves you, and I know that you love her just as much. Let go of me, Cloud."  
  
She looked at him, convinced that she hadn't yet struck a chord with his heart. "I know you think it's your fault that I died," she continued. "Don't blame yourself, it's completely eating you up inside. I knew what had to be done… maybe it was the best for both of us. I know how much you really love her Cloud. Please make her happy… for me?"  
  
Cloud looked at her, a solemn expression on his face, and nodded slowly.  
  
"I miss you too Cloud," she said, smiling slightly. Aeris' eyes began to water as she continued talking. "When ever you need to talk to me, look up into the stars. I learned from the elders in the life stream that every star is the life force of one of the Cetra, shining brightly and looking over the universe. Look for me Cloud, whenever you need me."  
  
"And Cloud?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Aeris?"   
  
"Be happy with Tifa. Remember that I'll always be watching you, and I'll always love you."  
  
"You were always there for me Aeris."   
  
Aeris smiled and with that she disappeared. Before she vanished Cloud heard her say once again, "Make her happy Cloud… go home to *your* Tifa..."  
  
 ________________________________________________________________  
  
His Tifa… the words lingered in his mind. Was Aeris right? Did this woman, the woman that he's been lusting over for so long, really love him so much?  
  
He realized how much he loved her; Aeris had made him painfully aware of his feelings for her. She was beautiful… words could not describe how he felt for her.  
  
Aeris was right. Cloud loved the innocent flower girl, but he realized how he loved her… like a sister, maybe even a mother. He could never love Aeris the way he loved Tifa. He needed to talk to her.  
  
He realized how much he had hurt her in the past three months. He had ignored her and talked down to her, all because he was still aching inside over Aeris. How could she love him after that? His head was spinning, and he needed to sit on this for a while.  
  
"Yo, what's up?" he heard a gruff voice call out. He saw his friend Barret walk to him, ruining Clouds concentration. He quickly reasoned that he was thinking too much in the first place.  
  
"I dunno… okay, I guess."  
  
 "Why the glum face man?" his friend asked, concerned with the well being of his friend.  
  
"If you had any idea Barret..."  
  
"I'll listen," he said animatedly, looking at Cloud.  
  
He reluctantly told Barret everything that had happened to him earlier. After he finished Barret was clearly at a loss of words, skepticism clearly written on his face.   
  
"How's your temperature?" Barret asked Cloud thoughtfully. "Are you runnin' a fever of sumthin?"  
  
"I'm serious Barret. Aeris….she made me realize how much I... love her."  
  
Barret looked at him with more than a hint of skepticism, but tried to brush the feeling off. He realized how serious Cloud was about all of it.  
  
"Damn, this is some heavy stuff," Barret quickly said.  
  
Cloud nodded in agreement.  
  
"Cloud, I would be questioning whether Tifa even loved you at all! The way you ran out like that. She's been up in her room crying ever since!"  
  
Cloud looked at the ground and hesitated. "I had to think."  
  
 "Well," Barret said angrily, "You're "thinking" is makin' Tifa miserable! If you really feel this way about her, you need to tell her, and fast you dumb ass!"  
  
"I know!" he said forcefully. "I've never been good at romance. Kinda dense I guess you could say."  
  
"Kinda dense?" Barret proclaimed sarcastically. "Hell, that's the understatement of the year!" He looked at his friend carefully and continued. "Cloud, just follow your heart… you'll know what to do."  
  
"Thanks Barret."  
  
"No problem Spike," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Cloud smiled, and Barret did the same as he headed back to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
He realized that he had to tell her… everything. For once, he would let his heart do the talking. He would tell her how he felt… his Tifa.  
  
 ________________________________________________________________  
  
As he stroked her soft, silky neck, she cooed at the loving attention.  
  
Cloud prepared his Gold Chocobo, April, for later that evening and thought more of the unbelievable events that had occurred. Did she really love him as much as Aeris said? He doubted it, but he had to try.  
  
Tifa sat in her room, weeping quietly. She thought about him… his beautiful mako eyes, his face, and his body. She smiled ruefully when a mental image of his hair invaded her thoughts. He definitely had the hair.  
  
She wanted hold him, to be with him, to *know* him… all of him. She wanted to hear him say "I love you Tifa." She melted at the thought, but reality hit her.  
  
"He still loves Aeris… I need to accept that."  
  
But she couldn't. Quite bluntly, how could he love a dead woman over her? She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help it. Tifa started to crying once again, but the tears wouldn't come. They had been spent a long time ago.  
  
She was startled by a sudden knock on the door. "Who is it?" she managed to ask. The calmness in her voice surprised her… for someone who had just been bawling, that is. She mused that she had always been good at faking her true feelings.  
  
"It's me, Cloud," he said nicely. "Would you mind if I come in?"  
  
"Umm, hold on a minute," Tifa said. Cloud couldn't see her like this. She desperately tried to wipe the tears off her face, but it was still pretty obvious that she had been crying.  
  
"Okay, you can come in now."  
  
Tifa's heart raced when she saw him. She loved him with all her heart, regardless of how he had treated her. Cloud looked at her for a precious moment and stared longingly into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Whoa, back to the real world," Cloud thought as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"Umm, hey… I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me tonight. I've kinda wanted to talk to you for a while."  
  
"Umm ok, I guess," Tifa said unenthusiastically  
  
"I guess it's a date?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Be sure to dress warm, it might be a little cold," Cloud told her.  
  
"I'll do that," Tifa said nervously. "Where are we going?"  
  
Cloud smiled warmly and said, "That's my little secret." With that, he left the room, and Tifa's heart raced as she thought of spending the evening with him.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"When is he gonna get here?" Tifa edgily wondered to herself. She had never been a very enduring person, and the thought of spending time with Cloud had heightened her impatience to the 'nth degree.  
  
When she heard a knock, she quickly composed herself and opened the door. Cloud, wearing casual warm clothes and a warm smile walked in to say hello to her.  
  
"Let's go," he said enthusiastically, obviously excited about where he wanted to take her.  
  
Tifa smiled at his enthusiasm. "Okay, I'm ready when you are."  
  
With that, Cloud took her hand in his and led her to the chocobo stable. Being able to touch her, to feel his hand intertwined with hers, was electrifying.    
  
"We're going on chocobo?" Tifa asked, obviously confused by his actions. Cloud looked at her proudly.  
  
"We're riding April," he said excitedly. Tifa was pleased… she loved riding April. Riding April with the man she loved sounded even better.  
  
Before mounting up, Cloud noticed Barret looking at him. He winked at his blonde haired friend, and Cloud smiled in return. Barret casually walked up to Cloud and whispered something in his ear. "Hey, show her what's in your heart… spiky headed jack ass."  
  
He was… he was finally going to tell her how he felt.  
  
With that, they were off with in a streak of beautiful golden light.  
  
"Close your eyes Tifa," Cloud said smiling.  
  
"Okay," she said suspiciously. "I'm only doing this for you though." Cloud nodded as Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist; she tiredly laid her head on his shoulder, and Cloud gently took Tifa's hand in his. He relished the feeling and marveled at the delicacy of her hand. Turning around to look at her, he basked in her awe inspiring beauty.  
  
She was perfect. Her radiant soft skin and delicate features accentuated her beauty. In his thoughts, she comparable in beauty to a goddess… she was Cloud's love, his only love. She was his livelihood, his friend.   
  
At the desired destination, Cloud allowed Tifa to open her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"South of the northern crater... I found this island a couple weeks ago when I was riding April." "The stars are beautiful here."  
  
"They are," Tifa said, casually staring into the cloudless sky.  
  
Cloud came up behind his love and hugged her tightly. Upon laying his head on her shoulder, Tifa reached up to gently caress his rowdy hair. She was surprised at his actions, but in no way offended.  
  
Cloud never thought this would happen. He was basking in the beauty of this girl, this woman. He took in the sweet scent of her hair, which always seemed to smell of sweet flora.  
  
"Here," Cloud said as he broke his sweet embrace with Tifa. "Let's sit down." He reached into the backpack that he had brought and laid a blanket out for them.  
  
Tifa sat down, quietly thanking him for his consideration, and Cloud sat down beside her. He was again took a hold of her hand.  
  
"It's beautiful here," she said softly.  
  
"A beautiful place for a beautiful woman."  
  
Tifa grinned and inwardly laughed at the corny statement. She couldn't help but be flattered at his words, however, and she blushed brightly. Their gaze met one another, and in their eyes was the distinctive look of love. Nothing else mattered as long as they were together. They were locked into a world of eternal bliss.  
  
 "Cloud," Tifa said softly, her long raven hair flowing gorgeously in the wind.  
  
"Shhh, I already know," Cloud softly proclaimed as he proceeded to hold her tightly in his arms. "You don't need to tell me, I need to tell you… I am so sorry for how I've treated you. I was trying to find myself, but I almost lost you in the process. Now that I know my way, I've realized that I've… that I love you."   
  
Tifa didn't need to hear anymore. She sobbed joyfully, and they passionately kissed. It was hard to say how long they were locked in their tight embrace, fervently kissing one another. They didn't care, as long as they were with each other. They finally broke free from each other just long enough for Tifa to whisper in his ears.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Just let me hold you Tifa. Let me hold my angel."  
  
As the night progressed, Cloud told Tifa about what happened that day… what made him realize how much he loved her.  
  
"Let me tell you something she told me," Cloud said as he held Tifa closely to him, her body pressed against his.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The elders in the life stream told her that every star is the life force of one of the Cetra, their souls looking after the universe."  
  
The stars *were* looking at how hard they had been fighting for them, and Tifa smiled happily. "I wonder which star is Aeris…"   
  
"I'm sure she's the brightest one in the sky..."  
  
"Let's wish upon the stars Cloud."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on! Let's wish that this night will never end… that we can be like this forever."  
  
"Okay Tifa," Cloud said softly, snuggling closer to his love.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"She'll always be looking after us, won't she?" Cloud nodded at Tifa and pulled her closer into his grasp.  
  
Later that night, he awoke, holding Tifa tightly in his strong arms. It was chilly, so he wrapped the blanket securely around both of them. He stared lovingly at Tifa and looked at the sky.  
  
"Thank you Aeris, for everything." That night, as he held Tifa closely, he thought he heard the sound of a flower girl sobbing joyfully.    
  
She'll always be Cloud's shining star, guiding him and his love through *anything* that would cross their path.  
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Author's Notes: Update, May 15, 2002: I was looking at this story, and I became incredibly embarrassed by it. To put it bluntly, I realized that it sucked. So I removed it and did quite a bit of editing and revising. I think it's much better now, but the story was written when I was 15… so, there are rough spots. But I didn't want to totally change the story, so I let some of the "rough" spots be. By the way, if you like FFX fiction, read my baby, "A Time for Reflection." I'm warning you though… it has a lot of Tidus and Yuna fluff, but it's far better written than this fic. Well, that's all for the update… now for the original author's notes…  
  
Yeah, I know I know. It's really corny and mushy, but I think it's at least somewhat touching. Hope you liked it. I must admit that I was frustrated at the end of the game when Cloud and Tifa hadn't gotten together. So I decided to write my own perspective on them. I hope you enjoyed it. BTW, this was my first attempt at a fanfic, so be easy on me ok? Please read and review!  


End file.
